


People Will Say We're in Love

by stardustinhereyes



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, in which Jyn is small and full of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinhereyes/pseuds/stardustinhereyes
Summary: This wasn't quite how they intended to tell their friends.Jyn accidentally outs her and Cassian's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place directly after Cruel Interruptions.
> 
> This was originally its own one shot but then I decided it needed more background and I may do more, but that's why it is sharing a title with the series.

Jyn stirred as she felt Cassian begin to move and get up from his bed, she slipped her arm around his waist holding him weakly to her. Untangling himself from her grip he pulled the sheets back and got to his feet, leaving Jyn frowning as the cool air hit her skin. She heard him chuckle under his breath as he bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Listening to Cassian get ready she pulled the blankets up to her chin yawning as she felt herself slipping back to sleep. She shifted as Cassian lent over her again, his voice quiet in her ear, "don't be long or you'll miss breakfast."

\---

Jyn didn't notice the looks at first, still half asleep, she missed how the tables she passed grew hushed, their eyes following her as she collected her food and made her way through the room.

Carrying her tray to the table the Rogue One team had claimed as their own near the back of the hall, she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had sat down beside Bodhi before she realised he, Baze, and Cassian were staring at her, even Chirrut was silently looking in her direction, a smug grin on his lips. The notable exception was K2 who was instead staring at Cassian.

Opposite her Cassian had paused with his cup halfway to his lips, his mouth open, a flush starting to spread across his cheeks.

"What?!" Jyn voice loud with frustration, uncomfortable with them all staring at her.

Cassian cleared his throat coughing lightly, "you... you're..." the colour in his cheeks darkening, as he struggled to speak.

K2 looked between Cassian and Jyn, "You appear to be wearing Cassian's shirt." His tone suggested that if a droid could scowl then he would be.

It was Jyn's turn to flush at this, and she quickly looked down at her clothing. Waking up after Cassian, in the dark of his room, she'd quickly picked up the clothes Cassian had thrown to the floor last night, and in her rush to get to breakfast Jyn had dressed, hurriedly, not looking before she pulled the shirt over her head.

Now it had been pointed out, now she was more awake, she noticed the too long sleeves pushed to her elbows, the way the shoulders were just a little too big. The colour was light, not her usual dark tones. Everything about the shirt shouted that it wasn't hers.

The collar of the shirt was open, and purple marks Cassian had left along her collarbone, were showing where the fabric gaped. Pulling the collar shut she looked around the table, looking at the faces of her friends she realised there was no point trying to deny it.

Daring to look at Cassian she raised her chin slightly, stubborn as always, lifting her cup to her lips and ignoring the looks of the others, "Well we said we'd tell them."

Cassian shook his head running a hand over his jaw, this wasn't quite how he had imagined revealing their relationship though. But seeing Jyn in his shirt pleased him much more than he'd care to admit.

K2 turned to face Cassian, "Of all the women on this base you chose her?" K2 sounded incredulous and she would have punched him if she thought it would have any effect other than injuring herself. "I'm sitting right here!"

Bodhi laughed "You're just bitter because you lost the bet Kay" his voice trailed off as he realised what he'd said and slowly turned to look between Jyn and Cassian.

Jyn scowled, turning to Bodhi, her words escaping from behind gritted teeth, "What bet?"

Bodhi quickly looked away his gaze falling on Chirrut and Baze, his expression could only be described as desperate.

Baze laughed loudly as Chirrut explained "The bet on whether you two are together or not, almost the entire base has something bet on it."

With that Jyn looked sharply over her shoulder, glowering at the many heads turned in their direction, watching their table, the heads that quickly turned away when they saw her face.

Cassian sighed his head dropping to his hands, he'd heard the whispers, the speculation, but he hadn't imaged that the whole base was so involved in his relationship with Jyn.

Turning back to her so called friends Jyn growled, standing to leave, leaving her tray on the table as she stood straight, her head held high. Baze called out after her retreating back, "You two weren't half as subtle as you thought."

Cassian groaned, looking up to see the table watching him with amusement, "Should we not tell her about the bet of who would let it slip first? Everyone was expecting it to be you not Jyn. I was at least correct on that." Cassian glanced at K2, "Kay! No!"

Collecting both his and Jyn's trays, Cassian clenched his jaw, his face set as he strode out of the hall after Jyn.

\---

For the next week whenever Jyn or Cassian rounded a corner or entered a room they heard the conversation of who owed who what trail off. It seemed like the entire base had placed a bet on their relationship.

They thought they had been so careful, hiding their relationship from everyone, remaining professional whenever in public. Of course there had been whispers, rumours, but they'd done nothing to confirm it, not till now.

After Jyn had unintentionally confirmed it to the entire base, and the Rogue One team revealed they, along with most of the base had already placed bets on the possibility of their relationship. Cassian made it his mission to find out what they'd done to make the base think a bet was worth it.

Bodhi was the easiest to get an answer out of, Cassian suspected that the pilot was just a little afraid of him, turns out he'd overheard Cassian and Jyn when they thought they were alone in the ship after a mission.

Baze and Chirrut found the whole situation hilarious, they'd suspected from almost the start. Turns out Cassian smiling was abnormal enough for them to guess something was up and Jyn's frequent trips to his room at night hadn't been as subtle as they had thought.

As for the rest of the base the reasons ranged from suspecting the relationship even before Scarif, apparently their inability to speak to each other without being inches from each other’s faces raised suspicions. To others having heard how they'd been picked up, clinging to each other on the beach expecting death.

Some of the younger members Cassian managed to corner cited seeing him scaring people away from Jyn, with exaggerated tales of her violent, unpredictable, and intolerant nature, he'd hoped it would keep people away from Jyn, but in reality it just made him look jealous. Cassian was pretty sure that half of the bets were placed because he and Jyn looked good together and were close enough for it to be a possibility, and the other half were just desperate for some entertainment.

As who would accidentally slip up first, the bets were overwhelmingly for him rather than Jyn, apparently his 'jealous' behaviour was responsible for that. There were very few people who thought that it would be Jyn, and nobody had suspected it would be an accident.

Even weeks after Jyn had appeared at breakfast wearing Cassian's shirt they were still one of the main topics of gossip around the base. Coming second only to Leia and Han, whose almost daily arguments meant they were almost always the center of the base's gossip. 

\---

Jyn was just finishing loading the ship for their next mission, it was meant to be a short one, only lasting a few days, when the young cadet approached her. He couldn't have been much older than eighteen and his confident expression showed just how little he knew about her.

Glancing back to his group of friends he smiled at Jyn, "So a few of us were wondering. You and the Captain," he jerked his chin in the direction of the ship where Cassian was currently busy checking the supplies, pretending not to listen.

Jyn glanced in the direction of his friends, seeing them flinch slightly at the expression on her face, before turning back to the boy in front of her, her eyebrows raised waiting. "So which of you started it?"

Jyn glared at him for a long moment her hand twitching towards one of the truncheons attached to her belt, before stepping closer, so there was barely an inch between them. Grabbing his collar in her fist she pulled his face down so he was eye level with her, her voice low, "If you ever so much as attempt to speak to me again. I will make sure you never speak again." Jyn was sure that threatening him would be frowned upon but really they couldn't expect anything else.

She released the boy, and he stepped backwards quickly, tripping over his feet in his hurry to get back to the safety of his friends. Hearing the low laugh behind her Jyn turned to see Cassian watching her from the door of the ship.

The scowl still firmly on her face Jyn walked up to him. Cassian continued to laugh seeing her expression, "How many members of the rebellion are you going to terrorise?"

Jyn looked up at him from under her lashes, huffing in annoyance, arms crossed tight against her chest, "Everyone who thinks its a good idea to ask me stupid, prying questions. Don't they have better things to be doing?" She threw a glare over her shoulder where the group was pretending not to watch them.

Turning back to Cassian she frowned as she thought, "You know they are still running bets on us?" He nodded, waiting for her to continue, "What if we were to mess with some of them? What if we were to have our own fun with these bets?"

Still smiling Cassian wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, leaning down he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, "Lets give them something to talk about then."

His hand resting against her jaw, Cassian ran his thumb over her bottom lip and he turned her face to him catching her lips with his, kissing her roughly, nipping at her lip. Jyn raised up on her toes, and pressed against him, humming against his mouth, deepening the kiss as she unlocked her arms and twisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt.

She pulled back from him slowly, both of them breathing heavily. She whispered a quiet "sorry" in his ear before twisting out of his hold. Frowning at her in confusion Cassian's only warning was a quick wink before she slapped him sharply across his cheek. His hand flying to his stinging cheek, Cassian bit back a laugh, covering his smile with his hand. She hadn't slapped him hard and it sounded much worse than it was. He could see the boy who'd approached Jyn with his friends, eyes wide in surprise.

Rising onto her toes so she could speak close to his ear Jyn smiled, her face hidden from the view of those in the hanger. Her lips brushed against his jaw as she spoke, "I'll make it up to you later."

After winking at him again Jyn's face quickly transformed into stubborn anger. She turned from Cassian and stormed away from the ship and out of the hanger. With her back to the young recruits she smiled to herself, at the barely concealed looks of shock and delight she saw on their faces as she had charged past them. _Well that definitely gave them something to talk about._

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the bets don't stop and of course Jyn and Cassian do everything they can to mess with them. I might do a string of drabbles where Jyn and Cassian just mess with all the bets. And I have so many ideas for drabbles using the lyrics. 
> 
> Where is this set? I don't know certainly not Hoth because its warm enough that lots of layers aren't needed. This was just a bit of fluff, I'm really not thinking about the place and time I've set it in.
> 
> I couldn't decide whether to finish this with a kiss or a slap so I went with both. I also went through an unnecessary amount of photo sets to check that all Jyn's shirts are dark green, and I had to pull the book down to check what her beating sticks were called.
> 
> I was stuck in traffic when this idea struck, picture me, car full on my way back to uni, stuck in traffic, its pissing it down, my windscreen wipers squeaking, I'm clutching the steering wheel, basically yelling "OH MY GOD!"... I definitely got some funny looks.


End file.
